Through the Eyes of an Angel
by BananaFontana
Summary: This is a fanfic About if Padme had survived Mustafar I don't own any of the character. George Lucas Owns Padme, Anakin, Luke, Leia and Obi Wan. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

It was another beautiful, brisk morning on the lush green planet of Naboo. Her long delicate arms stretched into the air and she rolled over, but she touched nothing but her white satin sheets. He was not there. Padme Amidala, who after marrying Jedi Anakin Skywalker became Padme Amidala Skywalker, slowly fluttered her eyes open. She ran her fingers through her long chestnut curls.

It had been several months since that dreadful encounter on Mustafar. Its seems like only yesterday that she had received that life changing dreadful visit from Obi Wan Kenobi, then her arriving on the volcanic planet and running into her true love's arms. Only to be unmercifully choked into unconsciousness. Even though the man she once loved was no longer there, she still cared for him with all her heart and soul.

She had no idea how she survived both the severe damage to her bronchial tubes and giving birth to TWINS! After giving birth on Polis Massa, she slowly crept into obscurity with her two children, which she had affectionately named Luke and Leia.

She thought it best to go to her home planet of Naboo. The only people of which she told the incidents were her parents and sister, only because she trusted them and knew they would keep it to themselves.

As Padme reached over for what she thought would be her husband, she slowly wept and curled into a ball for she knew that she would never feel the warmth of his skin against hers, his soft lips kiss her gentley and softly in the morning, and she would never hear the words "I love you", escape his lips ever again. For now he was the ominous figure Darth Vader, helping Emperor Palpatine spread the evil of the Empire throughout the galaxy. The Republic was no more.

She slowly came out of her lingering thoughts of Anakin when she heard the soft cry of her children. She realized in that moment, that the man who was her husband was dead. He was encased in that suit who made him more of a machine than a man. He was no longer Anakin Skywalker, The Hero without Fear, Jedi Knight of the Republic, Lover of Padme Amidala, and Father of Luke and Leia Skywalker.

She knew that Darth Vader could never realize that she and their children had lived, for if he did the Emperor would use them for evil as he had with the man who was once her husband. She ,as well as Obi Wan Kenobi, knew that. She would and COULD not let that happen.


	2. Chapter 2

The tall, dark, ominous figure stood as though he were stone looking out the window of the dark, cold, space station. He was overseeing the construction of the most powerful weapon to date, The Death Star. The Emperor had personally put him in charge, it was a great honor and responsibility. But being the emperors apprentice was not what he really wanted, what he desperately wanted more than anything was to be with his wife Padme Amidala and to raise their child together. Sadly though, because of his anger that would never happen.

He sat pondering how his life had gotten to this state, how had he gone from Slave Boy from Tatooine, to Jedi, to Hero of the Republic to Dark Lord of the Sith. He thought back to a time when he was not Darth Vader, Lord of the Site, nor The Hero Without Fear, but just Anakin Skywalker Slave Boy from Tatooine. How could he have known of that life changing day when the tall, regal, older looking man had walked into Watto's Shop with a tall clumsy Gungan, and a dark haired beautiful girl with the face of an angel. Even to his young 10 year old eyes, she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.

Vader sat and pondered what would have happened had Qui Gon Jinn not died, and Obi Wan had not trained him. Would he have killed his wife? Would he have turned to the dark side? Would he have been a Jedi master by now? Would he have been able to raise his child with his beloved Padme? All these questions raced through the Dark Lords Mind.

He never ever regretted marrying Padme! It was possibliy the second happiest days of his life, and what he felt was the best decision he ever made. There was still a doubt in the back his mind though that wondered, "was this really the right thing?" He had loved her for as long as he could remember, and being in the romantic setting on Naboo certainly did not help to tame their love. It helped it blossom from a childhood crush to a mature love that he hoped would be reciprocated. Fortunatley, before they were to die, Padme confessed her undying love for him. They agreed that they could no longer resist and in the end they gave into their passion , even though it would cause great turmoil if anyone ever found out.

It had been pure torture during the clone wars because for months at a time he had to be apart from his beloved Padme! After being apart for 5 months, Padme and He were finally reunited and he received very joyous news. Padme was pregnant. At first he could say nothing, he was overjoyed. It was absolutely the happiest day of his life, he and Padme were going to have a family.

How had things gone so down hill those next few months? From finding out that his beloved friend Chancellor Palpatine, was the Sith Lord the Jedi had been searching for?! To taking part in the death of Master Windu, to Betraying and helping to murder the jedI, including the younglings. To murdering his wife on Mustafar and possibly his unborn child.

But that was so long ago, and the man who was Anakin Skywalker truly was now dead. Under his heavy mask a silent tear rolled down his scared face. Every time he removed this mask he felt and insane rush of rage, for it was his best friend and beloved mentor and father figure that had done this to him……Obi Wan. It was Obi Wan who had cut off his remaining arm and leg, Obi Wan who had left him there to die. He vowed he would search out Obi Wan, and Kill him!

As he stood there wallowing in his hatred, one of the governors approached him. "Lord Vader, our spies have located a previous Senator who was supposedly dead."


	3. Chapter 3

**Lord Vader looked puzzled at young Governor Tarkin. "What did you say?", he asked dazily. "Our spies have located the previous senator from Naboo", he replied. "She was supposedly dead some months ago…" "Where is she?!", Vader demanded. Governor Tarkin gave a smug look, pretty proud of himself. "We've found her hiding in a remote part of her home planet of Naboo. Shall we apprehend her?" **

"**No! No, I will find her", Vader insisted. This was the first time in a long time Vader felt Genuinely happy. He would see her again! How long his guilt had overpowered him these past months, no he could finally make amends. "Governor, prepare my shuttle for take off," Vader commanded. Putting his hand up to his head Tarkin replied, " Yes Lord Vader." **

**Vader went to his shuttle, prepared to see his wife, once again after all this time. He was very much looking forward to the shuttle ride to Naboo, he would have plenty of time to think. What has happened? What became of our child? Did she find someone else? Is she safe? All these thoughts flooded into his mind as he stalked onto his shuttle, to the lush green planet of Naboo. **

**Vader could see the green that covered the planet as he approached. This gave him a sense of relief, he had always felt good here. He felt at home, especially since it was close to Padme. He knew exactly where she would be, the retreat. Their retreat. It was possibly one of the most beautiful places on the planet, mostly because it held some of the happiest memories of their marriage. **

**Vader's shuttle landed swiftly and softly onto the lush green grass. He came out of the shuttle prepared to see his darling wife. He came carefully through door as not to wake her, this was a moment when his force sensitivity was very convient for him. He walked carefully through the hallway, he was suddenly drawn to a room, decorated in pale yellow and floral. It was a beautiful room, but there in the center of the room lay two baby cribs.**

**He slowly stalked over to them, on one side lay a beautiful baby boy, dark brown hair and the most enduring deep blue eyes he had ever seen. Natural baby instincts should have told this baby to wail at the top of its lungs, but instead he just stared up at Vader, because this was no ordinary baby. This was the oldest child of Anakin and Padme Skywalker. His force powers, even at such a young age, told him who this man was. This man was Darth Vader, Anakin Skywalker, his father. **

**Vader looked tenderly down at him, he felt protective of this child. Then all of a sudden he heard cooing from the other side of the room. He walked tenderly over to the crib, and up stared the most gorgeous little girl he had ever seen. She had dark chestnut curls and dark brown eyes. She reminded him so much of Padme. **

"**Their names are Luke and Leia", came a soft voice from behind him. Vader jumped slightly. Even after months apart it felt as if nothing had changed. Her velvet voice still scorched his soul, and her beauty amazed him just as much as it did the first time they met. "They're yours. I had them almost directly after Mustafar." "Luke reminds me of you, by the way he looks. I look at him everyday and just see you", she said almost smiling. She let out a small giggle, "And Leia, has your personality. Headstrong, temper…..loving" she said tenderly. Then her face suddenly got serious. "Anakin, what are you doing here?", she demanded. Anakin recognized this voice. This was the voice she used in the senate, when she got very passionate or upset. She was not happy to see him, he surmised.**

"**I…..I needed to see you and make sure you were all right.", he replied just as sheepishly as if he were still that little slave boy from Tatooine. "I've missed you so much, Padme," he said longingly. "Well, Ani, I've missed you with all my heart as well, but…why did you come? You know we can never be together again," she replied glumly. A look then came across her face that he had never seen before. It was a combination of anger, hurt, sadness, and joy all at once. " Ani, I will always love you. Not even you being in that machine will stop that. But, you made your choice." She then crumpled to the floor all of her emotions coming out at once. **

**This reminded him of that dreadful event on Tatooine, except roles reversed. The time he had killed all the Tusken raiders that slaughtered his mother. He confessed the dreadful act to padme, but she never once judged him. She just crouched down on her knees and comforted him. **

**He slowly clomped over to her side and put his arm around her. She did not do what he expect, which was to pull away and find him revolting. Instead she turned into him, laying her head ever so gently on his shoulder. It was almost as if that encounter on mustafar never happened. "Ani, when you chose the dark side, you turned away from me. Away from our children. You turned your back on us. That is why we can never be together" She sobbed into his chest. **

**Vader had no idea how to reply to her. He knew he had hurt her, he knew he had done an despicable thing. How could he ever repay her? All he could do is let her cry into his body, and comfort her. That is all he could do….for now.**


End file.
